


Cleansing

by Davechicken



Series: The Emperor and his Knight [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo books some 'alone time' with Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/gifts).



Sometimes Kylo likes to surprise his Emperor. His beloved does so much for him, that he likes to give a little back. Likes to put some effort in to show how much he adores him, to make him feel even half as loved as he himself feels. He can’t really top overthrowing an ancient, malevolent Force-user, and taking over the galaxy… he’s probably hit his peak, all things considered, but it won’t stop him trying.

Kylo has access to Poe’s calendar, and is allowed to block book sessions if needed. He doesn’t do it without it being important enough, so - unless the Empire is about to fall apart - Poe always attends his meeting requests. Occasionally it’s because Kylo’s been feeling low and needs a little more Poe-time than he’s getting, or it’s for something like this.

All things considered, the Emperor and his Knight really don’t live that lavishly. There’s fine clothes, good food, but neither of them have much time for excessive ceremony. Or at least, excessive in his eyes; having the honour guard greet them when they embark a ship is just normal practice. One of the few things they _have_ indulged in is their living spaces, however. The bed itself is broad and strong, against a headboard and flanked by four posts for… well. For ligatures. Then there’s several ligature points strewn throughout their rooms, for if Poe feels like hooking his pet to things before he uses him.

The bathroom is also opulent, and Kylo is very proud of the work he did on it. There’s a lowered bathing area in the middle of the room, one you can walk right in to, and with water that comes up to Poe’s jawline, almost. It’s not big enough to swim through, though a few strokes back and forth are possible. It could fit a small squadron in comfortably, but it’s only for them. 

Carved from rich, red-flecked black marble, the bath is octagonal, with a seating area around the edges deep enough to allow for someone to sit with just head and shoulders out of the water in some places, shallow enough that you can lie down and rest your head as in a normal bath in others. Controls built into the unit allow for heat changes, plus several jet and bubble streams, for if they’re feeling playful. 

It’s a nice room to begin with, but Kylo’s taken care to make it extra special tonight. There’s spiced reeds in a small smoking unit, filling the air with a tangy, pleasant steam. The lighting is turned subtly lower, and a thrumming, peaceful music reverberates through the warm room. 

A small table sits by the side of the pool, complete with chilled fruit juice and slices, and another table holds the oils and soaps that Poe likes to indulge in from time to time. 

Kylo waits in the main room, clad only in a very small towel, waiting for Poe to get home. Yep. Going to be a good night.

***

When Poe arrives, he looks a little tired, but not excessively worn out. His eyes light up before his mouth manages to, the moment he sees Kylo rising and wearing just the towel.

“Am I overdressed for this meeting?”  


“Terribly, but I can rectify that for you…”  


Kylo approaches, and Poe simply stands and waits. 

First is the cloak. Kylo’s fingers brush over the front of Poe’s throat, then he unhooks the clasp and flicks the cloak off from his lover’s shoulders. He paces to the hooks beside the door and hangs it there, taking care to brush out any creases in the lie. Wouldn’t do to look less than stunning. 

Next is the jacket, and he slides fingers under the joins, unhitching and then peeling the layers open with great care. Poe still beams, and a thumb glides over his cheek in affection as he works, and Kylo smiles back at him. “All in good time, my Lord.”

“You have my undivided attention for as long as you want it, pet.”  


He preens, pushing into the touch, but this isn’t for him. It’s for Poe. He accepts the caress, then he walks behind him to pull the jacket off, and add it to the cloak. Underneath is a soft shirt, and Poe acquiesces, allowing himself to be stripped with all of Kylo’s diligent care. 

He obviously wants kisses, wants those fingers to stroke more, but Kylo has plans. Plans. And so he must not be swayed, even by entrancing brown eyes. The belt buckle means he can feel heat radiating from Poe’s groin, and he can tell his ministrations are sending a flicker of interest down below. Out comes the belt, and then down go the pants. Kylo drops to his knees to push them floorwards, and he takes each foot in hand at a time, unfastening his boots and then pulling the pants from each leg. He looks up, sees the interest on Poe’s face. Hands play with his hair, and it’s oh-so-tempting to just… no. No going down on him. Better plans, first. 

Kylo uses his teeth to bite the edge of Poe’s black boxers, tugging carefully down to let his stiffening shaft bounce out. Down, down, and then his hands remove them completely. He wraps arms around one thigh, head on his hip, and then kisses at his belly. 

“My love…”  


“Not done yet,” Kylo replies, smugly, and rises. Slowly, and so he rubs his torso and then stomach and groin against Poe’s side. The wriggling unfastens the towel, and when he steps back it falls. Both of them naked, and both of them happy.   


“I can’t wait to see what comes next,” Poe admits.  


Next is him holding Poe’s hand and tugging him gently through to the bathroom. When the door opens and the fragrant steam bursts out, he hears a little intake of breath that makes this _all_ worth it. He walks his Emperor to the edge of the tub and then looks down to drink in his expression. Poe’s eyes are closed as he tilts his face into the hot air, basking like a lizard in the sun. 

“If I may?” he asks, and takes the first steps into the water. He holds his hands out, ready to help Poe walk in.  


Poe takes hold delicately, and allows himself to be guided into the water. It is hot enough to lap a firm line around Kylo’s knees, and he watches as more and more of his lover is refracted by the surface, turning him rippled and diffuse. Poe walks all the way in and Kylo watches with pleasure as his body is swallowed up, and even more as Poe dunks himself wholly under… tracking the blur as it moves under the water to the edge of the bath. Poe emerges near one side, arms out and spread like wings ready to fly. His beautiful dark curls tamp down to frame his face, and he bobs with the light waves inside the tub.

“It’s been too long.”  


Kylo agrees. They usually just use the ‘fresher shower, or any other quick method. They used to take baths here all the time when they had it made, but time is a precious commodity and sacrifices have to be made now and again.

“Far too long. May I wash you?”  


“Please.” Poe cocks his head. “How do you want me?”  


“If you could sit on the high area, I will bathe you. I also brought juice and fruit, in case you get hungry before we’re finished.”

“You’re too good to me, pet.”  


“I’m not good _enough_.”  


He’s punished for that by a kiss, and he lets his eyes close as his chin is pinched, lips chastising his own and growling a little warning. Still, that’s all the reprimand he gets, and Poe moves to sit where he’s been asked to. The water there leaves strips of exposed skin at the top of his thighs, and he reclines against the back wall.

Kylo grabs the thick slab of massage bar, the one with freeze-dried fruit and flower pieces scattered through the solid. It’s supposed to help exfoliate, or something, but mostly Poe loves the smell. Kylo’s taken great care to catalogue Poe’s preferences over the years, so he can do things like this. There’s one hell of a lot of forethought that goes into this, after all. He stands before him, and pulls one leg up and out of the water. He rubs first firmly into the sole, around his ankle, and up along his leg. It’s mostly to ease the worst of the dried patches off, and to knead deep into the muscle to get the blood flowing. The hot water helps, too, dilating things and Kylo scrubs along the other leg. He parts Poe’s legs and rubs just at the inner thighs, then ignores his cock and balls in favour of his stomach and flanks. 

Poe moans in low bliss, clearly enjoying the attention, the care. His cock, damp but untouched, curls up and past his thigh, rising to show its appreciation for the tender care his pet is showing. Kylo has to fight the urge to just swallow it, even though he wants to.

 _Later_. Later. For now, he stands between Poe’s parted legs and scrubs over his chest. He makes sure to follow lines of tension, using only his hands and the suds to pry at the knots. He lathers bubbles over dark nipples, then goes up to shoulders and arms and down. 

“You really are pampering me, aren’t you?”  


Kylo nods. “I want to.”

“I’m not complaining.”  


No, he isn’t. He doesn’t when Kylo grabs the thicker oil for his hands and feet. He starts with those, kneading at the ball of his foot, working each toe individually to ease out cracks. A few twists of the ankle, then he goes onto the other. His hands rinse before he touches Poe’s, and he lays one flat over his own, stroking up and through the bones of his fingers before down to massage each digit in turn. He turns Poe’s hand over, rubs hard at the palm, then softer over his pulsepoint. Poe’s cock is trapped between them, butting against his belly in need, doing its damndest to distract him. Next Kylo gets the facial oil, a softer one. It’s warmed in a little dish above a naked flame, and he dips all his fingers in, stroking up from Poe’s throat and around his jaw. Redip, and his fingers cup his lover’s face as his thumbs glide across his cheeks and the fine bones below his eyes. He gently works over his sinuses, the pinch to his nose, and then more oil for his temples. His fingers stroke back and into his hair, and Poe _groans_ , head falling forwards as Kylo massages his scalp. 

“Oh, Maker, but you’re good at that.”  


“Only for you.” Which is true. Kylo would never let another man this close to him, not ever. It was a position he’d always held for Poe, and Poe alone. The fragrant oil slicks through Poe’s dark - now slightly curling - locks. He kneads down to the back of his neck, and then grabs the shampoo. Careful suds go in, and he’s then rinsing him clean with both hands.   


Poe’s losing the sharp focus, his eyes wide and dark. Kylo can sense the tremors as he struggles to keep his hands to himself, and when the Knight drapes arms around his shoulders and stands in close… yep. The final restraining bolt falls off. 

“Which one’s the lube?” Poe growls.  


“Golden bowl,” Kylo replies, his heart skipping in his chest. He reaches between them, hands moving to stroke his lover’s ready shaft. He doesn’t need any more warming up, but it’s still nice to touch him.  


Poe doesn’t hesitate, and the thick goop goes onto his fingers.

Kylo puts his knees onto the wide ledge astride Poe’s legs, and keeps hold of his shoulders for balance. There’s little preamble as two fingers jam into him, and he’s glad he prepared before. He’s warm and damp and open already, and the fingers are just a pleasure. Kylo rocks onto his hand, making his appreciation _known_. He’s vocal, and he calls low and pleased at the intrusion. 

“You came ready?”  


“Of course.” He beams. “Have to be ready for you to use me whenever you see fit.”  


“Still…” Three fingers, and Poe’s no longer being gentle. The water splashes noisily as Poe teases the inside of his passage, stroking the walls, playing with the hole.   


His own fingers and toys are nothing like the pleasure he gets from Poe touching him, but they do mean he’s ready for this. Ready to roll back and forth on his knees, impaling himself to the accompanying soft splashes of water around his legs. Poe jabs against the sweet spot inside and he grabs his Emperor’s shoulders, face in his neck, begging. “Master… Master… _please_.”

Poe always loves to hear him beg, and fingers press so hard inside he can see stars. Hard, and they drag out and up, pulling hard over the pucker of his entrance, stroking up and over his prostate from the outside. His right foot bounces impatiently, a keening noise, and then he’s being moved into place.

“You want to ride me, pet?”  


Kylo nods, dumbstruck. He does. He knows Poe loves it when he tries to take this small margin of control, for as long as they both want it. 

Hands move him, hold that thick shaft ready. There’s no movement until their eyes lock, and then Kylo lowers himself steadily onto it. Down, down until it brushes so deep inside that he sighs in full satisfaction. It’s not a real stretch, not as open as he is, but when he clenches tight around him, it feels wonderful all the same.

“All this… for me.” Poe is still struck by it, and Kylo is pleased. That’s how he usually feels, most of the time, after all.   


“All this. Everything. More.” Not that there’s more than ‘everything’.   


“I love you so much,” Poe says, and tilts his head for a kiss.   


Kylo gives it to him, and enjoys the thick swirl of tongue against his lips before it pushes in to counterpoint their slow lovemaking. With the water there, and the risk of falling, they can’t go too fast. Normally one or both of them would be driven to furious thrusting or bouncing before long, but the water keeps them hazy and slow, meaning they have to find other ways to get that final lick of fierce. 

Firm hands grip his waist, and Kylo arches, tilting his hips with each stroke, trying to give Poe the best ride he damn well can. He feels the kiss move, and he knows to throw his head back and offer his throat for bites and licks, and the light dances echoed images of the water on the high-vaulted ceiling above. Kylo almost wishes he’d remembered to holo-record this, because this has to look glorious. Next time, then. 

A hand moves to cup and fondle his balls, and then it curls around his cock and he picks his pace up: back, onto the dick inside; forwards, into the bath-puckered hand. He’s not sure how long he hovers on the edge of bliss, but it feels like an eternity. An eternity, and then his balls start to tense, his stomach knotting. He looks down, sees Poe surrounded, the  oil-slicked water rainbowing in the low light

“Poe… _My Lord_ …”  


“Come for me, pet.” Kisses soothe the pink marks, and then they’re back to gazing at the other. “Come for me, let me feel it, and then I’ll paint your insides. _You’re_ going to need a bath, once I’m done with you.”  


Kylo grins, shark-wide. “I brought plenty of soap. Going to nee-need to wash my… my come fr– ahhh…” 

The hand does that magic thing on him, the particular twist and press and pinch that Poe does when he wants Kylo to get close, closer, closest. _Beyond_. A fiercer slosh of water, and Kylo’s eyes struggle to remain focussed under the boring weight of Poe’s love. A nod, a nod that’s echoed, and he slams himself down one last time. He wants to arch up and off, but the other hand on his waist and his own will keeps him locked deep down in Poe’s lap as his climax hits.

Warm, warm and spreading. A strangled noise and he doesn’t look down to see. He’s too busy staring at Poe’s enamel grin. When he’s done panting, he mirrors the smile. 

“Touch my mind,” Poe orders. “Let me feel your satisfaction.”  


Kylo nods, and he opens up their Bond to sweep through harder than he normally would. He’s still and sated in Poe’s lap, and the extra layer of pleasure is all it takes for Poe to husk out his name and come, too. It’s warm and lovely inside, and Kylo curls around him, utterly blissed out.

“Thank you,” Poe whispers, and a wet hand moves to comb through his hair.  


“Anything,” Kylo reminds him. “Anything.”  


Plus, cleaning up is going to be almost as much fun. 


End file.
